


The Taste of Him

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Benjamin is taken away, Mrs. Lovett comforts poor Lucy and yet manages to serve her own needs as well. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Him

Mrs. Lovett nodded emphatically, "You're absolutely right, love! 'Ho knows when 'e'll return!" She reached out and gently stroked the smooth cheek and lips that Benjamin had kissed so many times.

 _Would she still taste of him?_ Mrs. Lovett wondered. And before she knew what she was doing, she had captured Lucy's soft lips in her own, her tongue begging entrance.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Lucy gasped as she pulled away suddenly, her flace flushed.

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry, love! I guess... I don't know," Mrs. Lovett faltered. She hadn't thought it through at all. She'd been thinking only of Benjamin. And Lucy had tasted exactly as she had imagined Benjamin would have. "I just thought that you must be so _lonely_ without Mr. Barker around. And that bloody ol' judge always buzzing around? I just thought..."

Lucy's bright blue eyes closed as Mrs. Lovet, craving more of Benjamin's taste, pulled her into another kiss. Lucy surprised them both by scooting closer and deepening the kiss.

 _Gin... And hazelnut?_ Mrs. Lovett mused. She pulled away before nipping and kissing the way to Lucy's neck, searching for that last flavor.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she panted slightly, "Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, looking into the blonde's face before she was crushed with a fiery kiss from the younger woman.

"Plase... Don't stop. I- I haven't felt this way since Benjamin was taken... I need," Lucy gulped in air as big brown eyes bore into her. "I need to pretend, for one night, that he's still here."

That was all the permission Mrs. Lovett needed. _Anywhere he's kissed, anywhere the taste of him may linger..._ "Tell me what your Benjamin would do next."

"He'd kiss my neck... And my- my..." Lucy trailed off, blushing as she looked down at the swell of her breasts. "And my stomach after that."

Mrs. Lovett set to work, trailing kisses down Lucy's neck and between her breasts as she untied Lucy's dress. She heard Lucy moan softly as she circled one of the blonde's nipples with her tongue and then fingers were entwined in her aurburn curls.

"Please," Lucy begged softly, her eyes closed.

Mrs. Lovett continued to trail kisses down Lucy's taut stomach as her mind raced. _Something phallic to keep up this charade for her... "_ Be right back, love," she said before kissing Lucy firmly on the mouth.

Mrs. Lovett quickly returned, hiding something behind her back. "Miss me? Now... Let's see if we can't bring dear Benjamin back for a night, shall we? Close your eyes, love," she soothed.

Lucy did as instructed and she quickly felt kisses being trailed along her stomach once again. She was surprised, though, when she felt "Benjamin" between her thighs. "How-?" she began to ask before being silenced with a kiss. She felt "Benjamin" enter her and she let a moan escape again, rocking her himps in rhythm with him. "Benjamin!" she panted as she reached climax.

Fifteen years later, Mrs. Lovett looked on as Sweeney Todd fingered the very razor she had used to bring Benjamin to life that night for Lucy and she couldn't help but wonder, _Does Sweeney Todd taste the way Benjamin Barker did?_

And she resolved then and there to find out someday soon.


End file.
